Forget Me Not
by SpiritBlackFire
Summary: InuYasha woke in a hospital without any memory of who or what he is. Kagome is a news reporter whose specialty is reporting crime. He's out to blend in while secretly being Kyoto's new hero, while she's out to find out the heck this hero is.
1. Chapter One

**AN: **Since I was gone for so long, I wanted to make it up to all of you who have been waiting ages for me to update and without having left some explanation for my long leave, by making a new story! Well I did say in my bio somewhere that I was going to make a story about this, so here it is! Though I won't be abandoning my other story.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it, although I'm so glad it was created cause now I get to write fanfiction about it!

* * *

Translations:

Youkai: Demon

Obaa-san: Grandmother or any old woman in general

Babaa: Derogative term for an old woman - old hag

Okaa-san: Mother

Gomen: I'm sorry

Ojoo-san: Grandfather or any old man in general

Jijii: Derogative term for an old man - old geezer

* * *

**Chapter One**

Darkness. All I could see was darkness. It seemed foreboding, like I shouldn't have been here. Then that was all broken with an ear-splitting scream that caused me to cringe at the sound of it. A face flashed before my face, yet I couldn't identify whom it was. Hell I couldn't even tell whether that face belonged to a female or a male. However I felt as if I knew the blurred face, but I couldn't remember at the moment.

I could hear that scream again; only this time it accompanied that blurred face. Was that scream coming from the face I kept seeing? It sounded like that person was trying to say something in that scream though I couldn't make that out either.

Something was wrong. I could feel it yet I wasn't able to put my finger on what. I'm not even sure where I am now. And again my thoughts were disrupted by that screaming. It sounded like it was fading now. However I didn't want it to fade…strangely I could feel my own body trying to rush after it, to save whoever it was that was screaming. Although my body wouldn't move; it was the first time I registered how much pain I was in. Every muscle seemed to yell in agony as I was forcing myself to move – making me want to yell too. No matter what, I knew I wasn't getting up.

Though it didn't deter me from wanting to get up and go after that screaming person. I saw their face flash once more, only this time it was further away. They were moving further away. My heart ached at knowing this. I didn't want them to go, whoever they were. _Don't go. Don't leave me behind. I don't want you to go._ I wanted to yell that out so much but my mouth refused to move and form those words.

"_Inu…"_ It was so faint but that was all I could hear before that screaming ceased for good. Somehow I knew I wasn't going to hear that voice again, and my heart constricted. It pained me so much knowing this, but I have no idea why it should. Why was I in so much pain anyway?

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Something atop my head twitched, brushing against my hair. This steady electronic beeping sounded as if it was right besides me. If only I could reach my hand out I was sure I could touch it.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

It had a familiar rhythm to it, but I couldn't think of what it reminded me of at the time. I seemed to not be able to remember a lot lately.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

There were people gathering around me. I couldn't see them yet I just knew. Wait, how did I know? If I could move my head I would have shook it. Again there was twitching on the top of my head but I wasn't even bothered to try and stop the sensation. Not like I could move anyway.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Blood splattered my vision. I could see it everywhere on the inside of my mind. It smelt strong. There was a large amount that had been spilt; yet it smelt stale. My nose scrunch up at the unpleasant stale smell. Seven hours to be exact. How I knew that by just smell, again I didn't know. Strangely, I also could tell that the blood I smelt came from two different people.

_Ba-dump… Ba-dump… Ba-dump…_

Something was pulsing within my body, and it also matched the timing with that beeping. My heart seemed to be beating harder, trying to force more blood to flow in my body. Gradually the pain in my body was beginning to fade. Although that smell of blood strengthen.

_Ba-dump… Ba-dump… Ba-dump…_

I could feel something burning inside my body, and it appeared to be spreading. However it didn't hurt, rather the sensation was welcoming. As the burning increased the more satisfied and content I was becoming. The darkness was beginning to fade and I could feel my hands flexing by my side.

_Ba-dump… Ba-dump… Ba-dump…_

Noise. Smell. I winced slightly at all the different noises and smells that assaulted my senses all at once. Damn it was so strong. I wasn't aware of how loud my surroundings were, or of how much disease I could sense in this place. This strange scent spiked, though I was sure I was accustomed to it, and immediately I could sense that the people gathering around me were backing away. That scent…it smelt like fear? I didn't know I was capable of smelling such things…

_Ba-dump… Ba-dump… Ba-dump…_

My eyes snapped open and instantly I sat up when I heard this loud scream emerge from just in front of me. It wasn't the same scream as before. "Wha…?" I glanced around, blinking fiercely to adjust my eyes to the bright sunshine that gleamed in at my eyes. "Damn it…where the hell am I?"

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**"

"AAAAHHHH FUCKING SHUT UP!!" I clamped my hands over my ears, then glared at the woman that was shrieking like a banshee. "You have any idea how damn loud your yelling is?! It's damn pissing me off!" Suddenly I realised that where my hands should have covered my ears there was nothing but just skin. "Wha…what the…" I shot up out of bed, not feeling any pain that troubled me moments ago, and glanced around the room for any reflective surface.

As I did, I then noticed a few people cowering on the ground, one of them that annoyingly loud woman that wouldn't stop screaming. That smell of fear was coming from them – though I still have no idea how I could smell this. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" I walked over to them, well attempted too. There were wires attached to me that were connected to a machine. _So that's where that beeping came from._ I gently tugged on the wires, then continued my way towards the two on the ground, trying to help them, however I soon stopped when the man besides the woman now started screaming. "KEEP AWAY! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

I tilted my head to the side. Were they afraid of me? "I ain't gonna hurt you. I just want to see if-"

"Please don't kill us! We were just trying to do our job." The woman whimpered, interrupting me. I felt myself getting annoyed with all this fear. Exactly what the hell did I do wrong to these people? "Are ya stupid or something?! What makes you think that I would be able to kill you!"

The two only cringed, not daring to reply to what I said. Though this only annoyed me further. I didn't want to do anything, yet these idiots were accusing me of wanting to kill them. I didn't even know them, why would I want to kill them anyway? Just as I was about to point this out, the man that was crouching down by the corner of the room interrupted me as he stood up. "Look, we don't want any trouble here. So just spare us our lives and leave!" He was holding up this metal tray, as if he was trying to protect himself with it.

"What are ya on about?! I didn't even want to kill anyone! All I did was just wake up!" My head was pounding from all this. I didn't understand what was going on. Why did they all seem so fearful of me? Did I actually know them and did something wrong to them? Then why were they here if…it was the first time that it occurred to me that I didn't remember anything upon waking up. I didn't know how I got here. I didn't know if I knew these people or not. I didn't know what I did for a living. I didn't even know who I was. "Shit…"

"Just leave us, please. If you don't then we'll call the police!" The man spoke, disturbing me from my thoughts. I glanced up at him and saw him take a step back and hold the metal tray up higher, as if if I couldn't see him then there was no way I could harm him – if I was able to that is. My eyes focused on the metal tray, noticing that it was reflecting the light from the ceiling. _A_ _reflective surface…just what I was looking for._ I walked over to the man, who again was edging away, warning me to keep away yet I didn't listen to a word he wailed.

He soon found his back hitting the wall, gasping as he noticed that he couldn't get away. As soon as I was an arm lengths away he closed his eyes and tensed up, but I only ignored his actions and snatched the tray away from his grasp. _Let's see if I can remember anything if I at least know what I look like._ I gazed into a male face with golden eyes that stared in shock of the fangs protruding from the reflection's agape mouth and the white furry dog-ears that were twitching atop of the reflection's head of silver long hair. To say I was shocked with my appearance was an understatement. One hand, one clawed hand that I was startled to just notice, dreadfully felt the fangs in my mouth to see if they were real. Yeah, they were.

My ears twitched as it heard movement behind me, which I ignored as I was busy watching the dog-ears' movements in the reflection. My hand slowly moved to the side of my head, where my ears should have been, where last I checked I wasn't able to feel before. Again, to my dismay, I felt nothing but skin, then allowed my hand to venture up towards the top of my head to touch the fluffy white ears that were slightly pink from blood. With one touch, I felt them twitch beneath my fingertips, and watched as the twitching of the ears in my reflection synchronised with the twitching I could feel with my head.

Suddenly I dropped the tray with a loud clatter, and then screamed in complete and utter astonishment. The scream was so loud in fact, that I was sure people down in the streets below the window were stopping to look around to pinpoint where the screaming was coming from.

I could smell the fear from the people in the room rise. They most likely thought that my screaming meant I was about to attack them or something. I didn't care what they were thinking though. All that I could think about was the fact that _I wasn't human_.

Finally the yelling ceased, and without hesitation I ran out of the room I was confined in seconds ago. Though I regretted the action as a symphony of horrific clamour reached my sensitive ears, wanting to cause the blood vessels within to burst from the frequency of all the screams. Both hands slammed down on my ears, trying to block the horrendous sound but to no avail. "**SHUT UP!!**" I found myself yelling over the cries of fear, before growling in a feral and animalistic way.

In less than a second of my growl, silence ensued, although I could still catch the soft sobbing and whimpering from those that weren't able to find a proper hiding place and remained within my sight. I suddenly closed my eyes, feeling a headache forming not only from all that screaming from before, but also from the range of different emotions I was enduring at the same time. Confusion the most dominate of all the emotions.

My balance wavered slightly and soon I grabbed onto the doorframe to steady myself. I couldn't clear my thoughts for even a second. Everything was going too fast. First I wake up in this place (which I've only just now figured it was a hospital with all the people that had either a white doctor's coat or green patient's garb), then I end up losing all my memories and not even have a clue of who I am, then I have a bunch of stupid doctors that have to drive me crazy with all their stupid screaming, and last of all I found out that I'm not even human. Please let me wake up back in bed to find that this is some horribly sick and twisted nightmare.

There was movement in the room behind me, and soon my eyes opened before turning around and staring at the one that was moving. The female doctor that I first saw was trying to crawl away; to a better hiding place I could only guess. My hand shifted from the doorframe, only to accidentally snap a chunk of the frame off, and alerting the doctors inside that I was looking back inside the room. I glanced at the chunk I snapped off, biting my lip to silence the gasp of surprise I was sure that wanted to escape. My claws had dug into the wood without my realising. _I must be stronger than I thought…better be a bit more careful with holding things in the future._

Dropping that bit of wood, I then looked back at the doctor that was watching me warily, hoping that I would forget about her. Unfortunately for her, she was the person I needed to answer a few of my questions. I walked up to her, yet at that moment she began to try and duck under the patient's bed that was nearest for safety. However she wasn't fast enough, as half her body was still within reach by the time I got to her. So I grabbed her leg and dragged her back out, causing a shriek of surprise from the doctor as she realised she wasn't going to get away. Once she was fully out of her hiding place, I then grabbed her by the coat and yanked her up to her feet. "I ain't gonna hurt you, so you better not do something stupid and scream like before. I just got a few questions for you."

She was quivering in fear, yet she remained quiet, merely nodding. "P-please don't hurt me."

"I just said that I wouldn't! Aren't you paying attention?!" _Damn these people. It seems like no matter how many times I say that they still think I'm about to eat them or something!_ I let the idiot go, deciding that she might be able to talk some sense if she was some distance away from me. Of course the moment she was freed she took as many steps as she could away from me before she bumped into the bed that she was trying to hide under previously. "Now just answer these questions, and the sooner ya do the sooner I'll get out of here without killing anyone." Well if they were stupid enough to believe that I would kill anyone, might as well use it to my advantage by making them think I'll do it if they don't answer. "First question, why was I brought here?"

The woman gulped slightly, but she attempted to speak as calmly as she could. "You were injured." I blinked at her confounded and wondering how someone so stupid could get the Diploma required to becoming a doctor. "I know that! Why the hell else would anyone be brought to a hospital?! Damn it, stop being so stupid! Just tell me what was wrong with me that I needed to come here in the first place?!"

"You…you were un-unconscious…and bleeding…a lot…"

This was getting ridiculous. Wasn't this woman supposed to be a doctor? You'd think that she could come up with a better analysis than just something a five-year would use to explain about someone in my condition. "YOU'RE FUCKING SUPPOSED TO HAVE A DIPLOMA IN MEDICINE AND THAT'S THE BEST YOU COULD FUCKING COME UP WITH?! ANY DAMN ASSHOLE FROM THE STREETS COULD TELL ME THAT!!"

She covered her mouth as she yelped slightly. She also jumped a bit, resulting in her falling back on the bed behind her. "I-I'm sorry…I-I was j-j-just…I-"

"I'm not asking for a damn excuse! I'm just asking you to TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THAT I NEEDED TO BE HERE!"

Again she jumped, only this time it was higher than the last time. She even managed to get back landing on her feet because of the jump. "You-you had external and in-internal bleeding from v-v-various stabs. Some bones were f-fractured and bruised. And-and you had severe d-damage to the head."

Finally I was getting some answers. I couldn't help but sigh in relief when this doctor decided to prove she had at least one brain cell working in that empty head of hers. _No wonder I couldn't move before…but I feel completely fine now. Damage to the head – is it possible that maybe that caused me to forget everything? _"What was I doing that caused all those injuries?"

"I…I don't know. You-you were already un-unconscious."

"Well do ya remember the person that brought me here?"

"No-no one brought you. Y-you were found unconscious b-by the police and th-they called us to-to come."

_Figures I had to be on my own at the time… _"Can you at least tell me what my name is…or where I lived…family…workplace…anything?"

"We d-don't have any d-d-details about you."

"Not even my name?!"

"Y-you had no I-ID."

_Great…it's like the universe just wants me to not find out who the hell I am, or what the hell I am at that._ I grumbled in annoyance then turned away to walk off. However I stopped at the door, frowning slightly. Remembering the events when I woke, I remembered that they weren't afraid of me until I was about to wake. It was strange, considering that now everyone couldn't even stand their ground and talk to me normally. Why was I allowed in here before I woke? "You know, if you bastards were that fucking scared of me then why the hell bring me to this hellhole in the first place?!"

The male doctor that had been besides the female doctor before she ran off to hide stood up, mustering some unknown source of courage to be able to say something. "It wasn't our fault you tricked us! You were a normal human when we brought you here and then you turned into this when you wanted to attack."

I looked back and glared at the doctor, showing my fangs through a scowl that now made the doctor reconsider having the guts to say something. "How many times do I need to say that I ain't gonna…actually just forget it." I wasn't bothered to tell them that again. If they weren't smart enough to let that sink into their thick skulls the first time then why waste my breath? I continued to walk out of the room, once again, and then walked out in the hallway, heading towards the elevators. As I walked by I noticed a few people here and there ducking behind counters or corners to hide, or running into rooms and closing the doors when I came near, though I just ignored them.

When I came to the elevator, conveniently it was just opening. However, it was just my luck that that particular elevator had to be filled with humans that all gasped in shock when they saw me. Resisting the urge to punch the lot of them out, I simply stepped into the elevator – so naturally everyone else ran out before the doors closed. "Well it ain't like I wanted to be stuck in a damn elevator with a bunch of sweaty cowards." I muttered under my breath.

It wasn't even a minute and already small ding indicated that the elevator had reached the ground level. Once the doors opened, I walked out and glanced around the bright foyer. Everyone appeared to be either in a hurry to get somewhere or looking somewhat upset as they were – I assumed – going to see someone that was a patient in this place. Surprisingly, no one had noticed that I was in the room yet. Which was just fine by me.

I began heading towards the electronic doors at the entrance, my nose all the while twitching from the abundance of fragrances from the flowers in the hospital's gift shop. Many of them had the scent of beginning to wilt and of being overly watered.

Suddenly I jumped in mid-step, soon freezing to the spot as the man nearest me had yelled out "YOUKAI!" and pointed directly at me. Immediately everyone turned my way before erupting into a chorus of chaos as everyone only now realised that I wasn't normal (I use the term _extremely_ loosely here) like them. With a grunt, I attempted to ignore everyone and just continued my way to the door. There was no use staying when I was obviously unwelcomed here. Besides, I got tired of yelling at everyone from upstairs, and my throat was parched so yelling now wouldn't be a good idea.

I walked towards the doors once again, not giving any one of the humans in the foyer a passing glance as they stupidly cowered in the lousy forms of cover they presumed would be adequate hiding spots if I was truly going to attack them. As if something like a counter made out of a weak plastic would stop me or the corner of the wall of an open hallway. With an electronic ding, the doors slid open, allowing me to exit this shit hole.

The light was even brighter once I got outside. I instantly brought my arm up to brought my sight from the harsh sunlight, until it adjusted so that I could safely look around without blinding myself.

Glancing around, the first thing I noticed was the assault of different and disgusting scents of smog that was in the air on my sensitive nose. Though other than scrunching my face up in revulsion of the smell, I didn't react that much to it. I figured I must have grown accustomed to it before – it was probably only a minor problem now because I didn't brace myself for this. Of course, not that I remembered anything so I obviously couldn't have known this would happen the moment I walked out of the door.

A number of contraptions whizzed pass, many of them different colours from one another, making a certain annoying sound as they passed. There was also some dark coloured smoke coming from the behind these contraptions, which were greatly contributing to the horrible smell in the atmosphere. _Damn, can't any of these other people smell how horrible that damn shit coming from those cars are?! Cars…where did I get that word from?_ I stared at the large mechanical devices passing by, which I assumed I had just called cars, feeling a bit of my memory returning in concern to what cars were.

"Shit…I hit my head harder than I thought if I couldn't remember that much."

"Obaa-san! Obaa-san!" My ears twitched when I heard this, and I glanced down to where I heard it coming from. A small boy had now grabbed onto my gown that was provided by the hospital, and was tugging on it when he thought I wasn't paying any attention to him. "Obaa-san, can I play with those things on top of your head?"

"Obaa-san?" I repeated, my brow twitching slightly in frustration as I now glared at the young boy. "Do I fucking look like a babaa to you?!"

His grip loosened until his grasp on my gown slipped completely. The young boy looked upset, almost as if he was about to cry. "But…you have white long hair and only obaa-san have hair like that."

"Well I ain't a babaa! Got that?! I'm a fucking male!"

"But okaa-san says only girls wear dresses…"

"It **ain't** a dress!"

"But…"

"Listen brat, why don't ya go bother someone else?!" I crossed my arms, though still glowering down at the small boy, thoroughly infuriated by what this kid had been calling me. His bottom lip was quivering, and his big brown eyes welled up with tears before he suddenly stopped and turned around when he heard a feminine voice calling him. "Kenichi! Kenichi, there you are. I told you not to run away from me like that when I'm not looking." A woman near their thirties ran up to where me and the boy where, and picked up the small boy who was about to cry.

She bounced him soothingly, trying to calm him when she noticed that he was upset. "Shh…it's alright now. Okaa-san is here." She cooed, causing a few sniffles from the boy, Kenichi, though ceased him from crying before it had started. Once that was settled, she looked up at me, and that was when I noticed her face was flushed. She must have been running everywhere, looking for him. "Gomen otoo-san. I hope Kenichi didn't bother you too much, he sometimes runs off the second I turn away."

I stared at the boy's mother, my brow creasing again when someone else was referring to me being a senior citizen. Damn it, was my skin covered in wrinkles or are these people as blind as they are stupid?! "I ain't a jijii! Do I damn look that old to you?!" This woman bloody had more wrinkles than what I did, and she thinks I'm old?

Blinking for a moment, the woman soon realised what she had said and blushed furiously from embarrassment. "Gomen nasai…I only assume by the hair and…AHHH!" I shuddered at the pitch of her shriek, yet I didn't need to see what had startled her. So far I was surprised she managed to say more than twenty words without screaming thus far. "What are you?! Keep away from my son!" She had obviously caught sight of my dog-ears by now, or even noticed the fangs or claws I had if she had bothered to look.

That was a pretty good question. What the hell was I, anyway? Everyone at the hospital was calling me a youkai, yet I wasn't even sure if I was that or something else. However, right now wasn't the best time to be pondering that. "Look…I wasn't going to do anything to that brat of yours. **He **was the one that came and bothered **me**." I slowly took a step back as the lady now pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Someone HELP ME! There's this…_monster_ that's trying to harm my son!"

Somehow, I preferred being called a youkai as opposed to a monster. Youkai didn't sound as hideous as monster did; well at least to me. I took another step back, continuing to do so as the woman continued yelling. "Shut up! I ain't doing anything!" Although they only fell on death ears as it only seemed to increase the tone of her screams. "Dammit, I said SHUT UP!"

And when things couldn't get any worse, this loud repetitive honking was soon heard, droning out the sound of the woman yelling. I groaned from all the sounds that were pounding into my delicate ear drums, though resisted the urge to punch the lights out of the one making that sound. _Just ignore it…it probably has nothing to do with me so maybe it'll go away soon._

However, the honking only seemed to grow in sound, and now I could hear a faint voice accompanying it. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Huh?" I spun around, turning to the source of all this commotion, unable to try and ignore it any longer, only to find a large truck heading straight at me. Before I could get my brain to send a message to my body to get it to move out of the way, my body went flying after the collision of a large metal contraption crashing into fragile flesh.

"InuYasha!" That woman seemed to have her arms out, as if wanting me to take hold of them and pull me out of this mess. I could still barely see her face, though it soon faded before I could try and reach out for her.

I kept my eyes shut tight, expecting my body to be exploding with pain from the many fractures I was sure to have received – or not even to be alive at this rate. However, there didn't seem to be any pain. None whatsoever. But I was just hit by a truck, I was sure of it. After that crash, I would be certain to remember that angry honking meant to get off the road as soon as possible.

"Are you alright?! Damn, I was trying to warn you." I heard the voice that had called out to me to get out of the way before saying just besides me.

"I doubt he can hear you. It'll be a miracle if he's alive by the way you slammed him through our car." That had came from a female, though not the same female that had been yelling before. I figures she must of ran off when she saw the chance, as she wasn't there, stilling screaming and calling me a monster.

"Lucky we're near a hospital." A male's voice – different male from the truck driver – suggested.

Not wanting to go back to that place again, I reluctantly opened my eyes and began to sit up, grumbling at my cursed luck. "I'm fine." I muttered when I saw the three people looking over me, who gasped in shock. Whether it was because I just sat up seemingly unharmed from a devastating car accident that would have killed anyone human, or because they all just figured out that I wasn't human, I had yet to know.

"Geez, you must be lucky to have lived through all that. Especially with all the dents you made." The truck driver glanced back at the damage I made, which drew my curiosity as I too decided to see what the hell he was talking about. The truck that had hit him, currently now sported a large humanoid sized dent in the front, deep enough to almost hit the engine. "Did a number on her too…" He muttered, followed by a low whistle.

It was a fair distance away too, so it must have knocked me forward during the collision. Slowly my head turned towards the car towards me, just noticing it there the first time. The boot of it was practically completely destroyed, almost levelled to the ground, and I could just guess that it was me that landed on it to cause all that.

"Yeah. We didn't think you would be alive…or even awake after all that." The other man said, causing my attention to turn back to him once again. "Amazing though…you don't appear hurt at all."

"Guess I just ate my vegetables when I was a kid." Was really all I could think to say as I stood up, not wanting to stay here any longer than need be. Besides, I didn't even know the answer to that myself, and I certainty did not want to stick around here and wait for someone to realise that I was different and call the authorities on me. I've seen those movies; I know what they do to aliens! Well at least I think I've seen those movies…but if I didn't then how did I know that they existed? I was beginning to get a headache from all this.

Before I got too far, I felt someone's hand grasp onto mine. "Wait, maybe you should go to the hospital just to make sure that you're alright." It was that female from before, and she was holding me back from walking off. I stopped and turned around, frowning at her as I roughly yanked my hand from her grip. "I'm fine. I don't need any of those doctors stinkin' help." After what happened when I woke this morning, the _last _thing I wanted to do was to go back in there and endure all their yelling and begging for their life when I wasn't even doing anything.

"But…" The woman paused, her eyes wondering to the top of my head, widening as they did so. I raised my eyebrow at this, then glanced up as well, only to see that her focus was on the ears that were twitching atop of my head. _Fuck. Here it goes again._

She opened her mouth, about to say it, yet I was already backing away. "I wasn't doing anything…I was just trying to get the hell outta here…don't start yelling now."

However, as usual, that wasn't going to stop her. The first syllable was just on the tip of her tongue as I decided to run off, to get the heck away from her before her screaming reached my hearing. Though I expected that to be impossible, surprisingly I found that when I did run, everything around me seemed like a rushing blur, but I could make out the detail of where I was just perfectly. And where I was now looked nothing like the street I just left. _Didn't think I could run this fast…then again I didn't think that I wasn't a human when I woke up._

Not sure how far away I had gotten from the hospital, I decided to turn into an alley and stop there. Only a few people look a quick look around when I passed by, but they didn't seem capable of seeing me that well. I think I must have been running too fast for them to be able to see me properly. They most likely passed my speeding by off as another car they just failed to see.

I finally stopped, in the dark and narrow alleyway, not even tired from that run. Though my heart was pounding. I may not remember anything about myself, yet I was sure that I wouldn't be one to admit how I really felt, especially when what I was feeling was something I considered to be a weakness. Not only was I confused and angry about all that just happened, but also I was…I can barely think the word.

I wake up in a hospital, without any idea of where I am or how I got here, of what happened to me before I was sent to hospital, of who my friends and family were, if I had any or not. I didn't have an identity, and I couldn't remember who I am, or what I am. People just take one look at me and they instantly cower away in fear – I don't know why I had to be born this way or if I was even born this way. I'm not sure if I had actually done something wrong that deserved this sort of treatment or not. All I had was a stupid memory of a stupid face of a woman that was screaming something out to me.

"InuYasha!" This time I could see her face a little more clear. Her expression was filled with pain, though I could identify something else in her face. But what was it? Before I could figure this she once again faded.

My fist pounded on the wall, causing a small hole in it from the impact. If I had cared, I would have remembered to watch that strength of mine. I then leaned my head against the wall, hoping its cool surface would help to ease the throbbing of my head. It was torture – having to go through the shock of waking up as something not human nor wanted when you don't remember a thing except for the one thing that made your heart want to implode by the very thought. I could feel my heart pounding harder; it felt like it had been twisted by the memory of that white woman who kept calling out that word to me. I wasn't even sure what she meant by saying "InuYasha" all the damn time, or why I had to keep thinking about it and her.

"If I did have some sort of family, I bet I must have been some fucked up bastard for them to not be bothered to come get me."

* * *

**AN: **There's the first chapter! And second chapter will be coming up as soon as I get it to finish uploading. Again, excuse any typoes since I didn't get a chance to double check it.


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: **Okay, here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it in the first chapter, what makes you think it'd change now?

* * *

Translations:

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you

Konnichiwa: Good day/Goodeveing

Oto-san: Uncle

Hentai: Pervert

Ja ne: See ya later

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Fuck. I can't believe that I'm reduced to this. Damn this is low…but I don't have a choice unless I want to risk causing any more trouble by robbing a store or bank or something_.

I rummaged through a charity bin at the side of one of those religious schools that I somehow still remember that stuck up and snobby rich parents like to send their equally spoilt brats here to learn. Like a normal school wouldn't have been good enough for them? They still end up learning the same shit. I was able to remember that the most common religion here was Buddhism, yet I think this school was based on another religion that came from out of this country – the name of the school didn't sound Japanese and was written in katakana rather than kanji. If I remember correctly, I think they called it Catholic.

Most of the clothes here really stunk – you'd think people would bother to wash off their BO from the clothes before giving it to the poor. I kept on scrunching my nose in disgust of the different smells emitted from this clothes bin, and the fact that I had to actually steal a few clothes from charity was also making me feel guilty. But I suppose this was better than wearing that stupid hospital gown that completely showed your bare backside for the rest of the world to see.

_I doubt that they even actually send these clothes to the poor. Knowing the selfish people in charge of all this crap, they probably just sell it in stores that are in poor areas, charging more than what these clothes are worth. Well…not like anyone is gonna notice a few items missing._

I pulled out this black sweatshirt with a hood, that surprising didn't smell so bad. There was only a light scent of being stuffed in a bin filled with other clothes that I could detect on it, yet even then the smell didn't bother me. Someone must have decided to wash this before throwing it in, thank Kami.

I was already wearing some baggy jeans with some tears in them, which also didn't smell as bad as anything else in this charity bin. I pulled off that stupid gown I was wearing on top, and then put the shirt on instead. I also found a pair of sneakers inside, which some idiot tossed in for whatever reason I didn't care to know. Surprisingly, they weren't that bad, including the smell – I supposed the last owner hadn't used them much and just chucked them in from dislike rather than the shoes being worn. Of course, I couldn't find any socks to wear since practically all of them either still radiated with stink or were ripped into so much that I could barely identify the item if it weren't for the smell. I wasn't wearing any underwear currently, just for the plain fact that I had the common sense to not wear someone else's dirty underwear.

Tossing the stupid hospital gown into the charity bin then placing the lid back on, I placed my hands into my pockets and began walking away, acting casual as to not arise suspicion if anyone saw me leave the school. It was either a weekend or a holiday, since there was no school today. I didn't know what day it was, though I estimated the time to be mid morning. But I assumed there were also people walking in and out to drop off their old, worn, and smelly clothes to the charity bin here. Well, I can safely admit that I did give them something – after taking something though, but no one needed to know that.

When I was leaving the school, I placed the hood up over my head, to cover my dog-ears. It was a warm day, and I probably would have preferred to wear a hat yet once again, common sense told me not to wear a hat that came from another's head, especially when I didn't know what could have been crawling through their previous owner's hair.

My ears twitched with annoyance, despised being covered in such a fashion, especially when it was such a warm day, yet they were my most obvious feature that indicated that I wasn't human. Sure, I had other features that suggested that I wasn't human, yet I could always say that I bleached my hair, or that I had a genetic disorder where no pigment was being produced in my hair to create any colour for it, and for my eye colour – I was wearing contacts. As long as I kept my mouth closed and my hands in my pockets, no one would see the fangs and claws.

As soon as I got back on the street, I managed to blend into the crowd without a single glance. No one appeared to have thought that I was anything but another human, just as them, as opposed to previously. I smirked slightly, preferring it this way, as I could just slip into society without any one the wiser.

_That just solved my problem about clothing and blending in to keep unnoticed. But I still need to find a place to wash all this damn blood off myself, find a place to live, get an income to be able to get essentials like food, get an identity to actually get a job and a home, and I still need to try and find out what the hell I am. Shit, this is going to be tough._

I paused by the window a shop that sold electronic devices, mainly television sets. There was a reporter on the TV that was talking in front of an establishment where an accident occurred. She looked to be about 21, and was good looking enough like most female news reporters. Her raven black locks where tied back in a bun, to make he look professional, yet she had sparkling clear sapphire blue eyes that made her seem welcoming and friendly rather than as serious as she dressed. Her suit was a light sky blue, making her stand out in the dim grey and white of the scene behind her. Though somehow, I couldn't stop staring at her face, thinking she looked very familiar. _Duh, it's the news. Of course she looks familiar cause I would have seen her before. _I shook my head, though I wondered why it was on so early. Usually everyone was at work, so the news barely ever came on at this time. It must have been something important for them to air this on before their scheduled time.

"I am now in front of the Takawaegai Hospital of Kyoto. Here some people have said they witnessed a strange person that managed to cause all this damage." Behind her I could recognise the hospital I had escaped from and the truck that rammed me into the car. I sweat dropped at the scene, realising they were talking about me. "Shit…" If they figured out who I was, then they would come to track me down and probably try and dissect me like in all those science fiction movies about aliens being hunted by the government.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

I stared directly into the camera that was filming me, though I attempted to remain calm while the blaring light they shone at me was nearly blinding me. _Okay, just don't look into the light and you'll be fine. Remember, this is live so I can't screw up._ Though I was sure that I wouldn't have screwed up; I haven't messed on TV since my first time working as an investigative reporter, which was only seven months ago.

"We spoke with the drivers of the two vehicles, and they all say that this man, as they though, had been hit by the truck then crashed into the young couple's car. Strangely, even though he was the one hit, it was only the vehicles that suffered any damage, while he managed to get up and walk away without any damage.

"One of the witnesses claimed that this man was actually not human. Though it was questionable at the time, the drivers of the two vehicles, and the passenger in the car also agreed that this man that caused such damage to their vehicles was not human at all.

"At first, we assumed that all witnesses were merely shocked by the trauma of seeing a man being run through so thoroughly then walk off without injury. However, as we went inside the Takawaegai Hospital to see who this man was, as all witnesses agreed that they saw him coming out of the establishment, we came across a similar story.

"Everyone that saw this man claimed that though he appeared humanoid, he was not human at all. Three of the doctors that had been tending to his wounds the previous night said that when they first brought him, he appeared like a normal human, however he had no form of identification on him. Here to say more of what happened, we have Doctor Sounien."

Besides me, a male doctor with sleek black hair that used to, I assumed, fall neatly around his hair, but was now dishevelled. He had light brown eyes that showed some fear where his expression was completely straight and free from any unprofessional emotion. I held up my microphone to the doctor, so that he would be able to talk into it.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." He said in a calm voice, though I could just note the underlying nervousness from being on live TV just after going through a startling event. "Last night, the police had called us to come when they found a man that was unconscious and bleeding all over with many horrendous stabs that would have killed anyone else. When we brought him back, we found that he also had internal bleeding resulting from the stabbing, and many of his bones were fractured or bruised. We figured that he would be unable to move – let alone walk out of the hospital. He also had severe damage to the head, though we weren't sure what caused this."

I then took the microphone back after this explanation, to ask a question of my own. "Were you aware that he was not human when he was brought to the hospital?" My microphone went back to Dr. Sounien, allowing him to reply.

"No. As we said, he appeared like a normal human at first. The only incredible thing was that he was still alive when we found him. Though just barely – if it weren't that we put him on life support then I supposed he would have died. At least, that's what we expected."

Once again I took my microphone back to ask a question, before I held it back out for the doctor. "So when did you notice that this man you took in wasn't human?"

"The sun was about to rise, and when my colleagues, Doctors Keiko and Tanatyou, and myself were monitoring his heart beat, we noticed that it was beginning to fade. It seemed like he was about to die, though then suddenly we heard this loud and mystical beating, that coincided with the beating we just heard the machine suddenly producing. Then the life support machine started to spark – there was this great amount of energy flowing into it that it couldn't take it. So we quickly had to get it off the man before it electrocuted him.

"However, that's when we begin to notice him transforming. He didn't look like before. Sure, he still had a humanoid body, but all his features changed. His nails and teeth were growing into claws and fangs. His hair and eyes changed…it was a bit difficult to see the colour though because it was still stained with blood. There were these ears that stuck up on the top of his head, like a cat's. And he was growling just like a dog would.

"During the transformation all his injuries healed…we saw the open wounds closing up, and he managed to get up and rip a part of the doorframe off without any problem. There wasn't anything wrong with him once he got up. Then he tried to attack us…and threatened Dr. Keiko into getting information out of her.

"We called the police the moment he left. Though he managed to escape before they came – and cause some damage along the way." This was when he indicated to the partially destroyed vehicles behind us. I took my microphone back, the camera now only focusing on me as the doctor was done with his explanation of the events that happened. "Arigatou gozaimasu Dr. Sounien. Right now, police are working as hard as they can to find this man that can only be identified as a supernatural entity. However, they wish for everyone out there in Kyoto to be careful, and to report anything that many seem unnatural. This is Higurashi Kagome, and I will see you on our regularly scheduled time at six o'clock. Until then, konnichiwa."

"Okay, we're off in three, two, one…and cut." By now the light they beamed in my face had turned off, and I could see the red light on the camera dim, indicating that they had stopped recording. Sighing in relief, the smile I had plastered on my face disappeared as I quickly walked over to where the table they set up with bottled water and some food was placed. Instantly I grabbed one of the bottles and drank thirstily from the refreshing substance inside.

_Why did I have to wear a suit on such a warm day? It's still summer, and today just had to be an exceptionally hot day. If only I didn't need to look so professional, I'd just come in with a dress._ Once I was done drinking the water, I stopped and then looked around when I heard someone calling my name. I smiled seeing the producer of the Koto-byashi News Network, who just so happened to be a long time friend of mine from back when our families introduced us to each other when we were children – Yoshida Miroku. "Kagome, you did great, especially in this heat."

I could tell by the way spoke of the heat, and that he too had to wear a suit – although his was a light grey – for appearance sake because of his job, Miroku couldn't stand it as much as I couldn't. "It wasn't my fault that you decided to make us do this story now in the heat of the day." Though he was the producer of the network, he was young compared to other producers, being only 23. Also he didn't appear too much like the others, who usually had neatly cut hair that was always slicked back by mousse or hair spray, while his jet black hair was just above his shoulders, and tied back messily in a rattails at the nape of his neck. He also barely looked as serious as the other producers I've met; he was always so light hearted and sometimes a bit of a goof, with violet eyes that always had a certain mischievous glint.

"It's an important story, and we needed to get it out on the air before any other network did." Miroku stated matter-of-factly before adding "That and you try telling Sango that she had to wait until our regular time to alert everyone about this…whatever this thing was." He indicated to the hospital and the destroyed vehicles, obviously meaning that man I had reported about that no one could identify as anything more than just 'not human'.

I sighed then shook my head. Aomori Sango was the deputy of the police department here in Kyoto, and also a friend of ours since lower elementary school. Actually, she and Miroku used to date, which was how I met her, though they broke up after a year but since Sango and I were such good friends we continued to hang out even after the break up. "Miroku, has there ever been a time that you could say no to any girl?"

He thought about it, taking a few moments to try and remember all those memories just to find one incident where he had said no. "Well…there was that one time where back when we just met, I broke your favourite doll then when you asked me if I had seen it, I said no."

"Wait, that was _you_ who broke it?! And I was blaming Souta for it all that time…" I didn't even know that it was Miroku who broke my favourite doll from when I was six years old. Souta had just been born, and when I saw him smacking around the remains of the broken doll, I thought he had done it. I remember crying for hours.

Miroku blinked before looking at me sheepishly. "Oh that's right! I never told you that…ah just forget everything I said then." He scratched the back of his head, though he still seemed very nervous, especially when he noticed me glaring at him. "Miroku, I can't believe you kept that secret from me for fifteen years and only **now **decide to bring it up!"

"Come on Kagome. I was only eight when that happened. Besides, how was I supposed to know that table I supposedly put it on was a paper shredder back then?"

"I don't know. The fact that your Oto-san Mushin told you to not put things on it would have been a pretty good hint." I stated sarcastically, still glaring at the older man who was now edging away and desperately trying to find something to distract my anger towards him.

"Um…oh look! There's Sango now. We should probably go over to her and see how the investigation is going." It was just convenient for Miroku that Sango was working on this case and was currently still here with the other police officers, otherwise I was sure that there was nothing that could have deterred me from giving Miroku the ear bashing he deserved after fifteen years.

He was already walking away, and though I was still angry towards the producer of the network, I decided to let it go seeing as I also wanted to see how Sango was. As I walked over to her, I could see the 22-year-old policewoman taking her hat off in order to wipe the sweat off her forehead. Her dark brown waist length hair was tied up into a high ponytail, to keep out of her face as she worked no doubt. Just like the other police officers, her uniform consisted of a light blue shirt with a white slash going from her left shoulder down to the right of her belt, and dark blue pants. As she noticed someone approaching, she turned to see whom it was, though immediately smiled, her chocolate brown eyes lightening up under the pink that shadowed her eyelids, when she recognised us. "Hey. So you're done?"

"Yeah. I'll be glad to go home after this." I smiled, thinking of going home and turning on the air-conditioner as high as I can.

"Yeah Kagome you did good. So good in fact that I think you should take tonight off." Miroku commented, though I only glared at him, knowing well that he was trying to get out of being busted for lying to me after all these years about my favourite doll that he lied about breaking. "Don't think I'll let you off that easy."

Sango raised her eyebrow at my reply, before also glaring at Miroku. "Miroku, what did you do to Kagome now? You better not have groped her or tried to walk in on her while she got dressed." She then grabbed her baton and held it threatening in front of Miroku as he put his hands up in defence. "Sango, you know that I wouldn't do such a thing to-"

"Maybe I just beat you up now and listen to your excuse after I'm done." Sango warned, now hitting her baton into her other hand to create a threatening gesture, which easily succeeded in making Miroku wince at the thought of being beat by that baton.

"Don't worry Sango. He hasn't done something like that to me _yet_." I interjected, causing both the older adults' attention to turn back to me. "I just simply want to give him what been waiting for him for fifteen years." I smirked darkly at Miroku, who audibly gulped. No doubt he still remembered the last time I got angry with him – probably taught him that I wasn't as innocent as he once thought I was.

However before another word could be said, one of the lower ranking police officers came up to Sango, coughing at first to draw all our attention to him before he spoke. "Aomori-sama, we couldn't find any other trace except for the blood on the bed sheets he used and the remaining splinters from the door frame he was claimed to have broken."

Sango stopped smiling, now appearing serious as she processed all the information she was told. "Wasn't there anything left in those dents of the truck and car?" The man simply shook his head. "Nothing? Not even finger prints?"

"They were scratched up – supposedly by the claws everyone says he has. Even if we could get a fragment of them, it wouldn't do us much good. They would be incomplete and we wouldn't be able to identify which finger the print came from."

Placing her thumb under her chin, Sango was deep in thought, trying to think of a solution. After minutes of silence, she finally looked up at the man. "I guess we can't do much about that then. Although we might be able to get something from the splinters you found, and the blood sample from the bed sheets would be a good start. We should be able to identify who this person is with that."

With a inclination of his head, the male officer left to most likely go tell the others what Sango had just said. Turning back to Miroku and me with a sigh, she placed her baton back into her belt. "This is difficult. We came in less than ten minutes of the call, yet he wasn't within at least twenty blocks of this place. Even by running that's still a fair distance to go – we were sure that we would have found him."

"So what do you think? Do you think that this guy is actually some sort of other worldly being or is this some sort of hoax?" I asked, slightly curious about this incident. It didn't seem to make much sense that something with superhuman abilities could exist without anyone noticing until now. Sure, I made a report about it yet it doesn't mean that I believed it. "It could very well be an elaborate hoax, though why anyone would want to go to this much bother is beyond me. But with all the witnesses claiming that they saw this man doing things that couldn't possibly happen to a human, I'm not sure what to think. I'll just wait and see what the forensic scientists have to say about the blood sample."

"Well by the description of this guy, I doubt that'll he be easy to miss. You'll probably get someone reporting a sighting soon." Miroku said as he looked at the damage done to the two vehicles, a low whistling sounding as he observed how deep the dents were. "Though by the look of what he did there, I think catching him will be the real task."

Taking a quick glance back at the damage, Sango merely shrugged when she turned back to us. "Doesn't matter what this guy is, we'll catch him. After all, we've dealt with worse. Besides, if it turns out that this guy really isn't human, then we won't need to go so easy on him if he becomes too much of a problem."

That did sound slightly cruel to me, knowing that the police may result in using any method they could to capture one guy, though it wasn't like this guy could be anything else but a normal person that plotted all this in such a way that it would make everyone believe that there was a monster out there. "I just hope this guy isn't a problem then." Though just because I didn't believe that this guy was a so-called monster, it didn't mean that he wasn't capable of being deranged or highly dangerous.

"Well I suppose I should be telling everyone to get back to the station then if we can't find anything else." Sango replied, noticing that most of the officers were ready to leave, though waiting on her to say something. "Kagome, I'll see you after work around my place?"

"Same time as usual?" I asked, just now remembering that about once or twice a week that Sango and I would get together at once of our houses with our brothers and my son, and that tonight was Sango's turn to have us come to her house and eat all her food. It was always something we both looked forward to after a hard week of working, especially when our brothers got along so well and also enjoyed having the time off from being forced by us to study.

Not noticing that Miroku had been there the whole time, he had suddenly interjected, startling the both of us. "So what time is the usual, just so I know what time to get there?" He had this lecherous smirk, one that I had seen too many times to not know what he was about to do.

Narrowing her gaze at him, Sango had not noticed that a certain hand was getting a little too close to her. "Miroku, how many times do I have to tell you that you're not-" She froze, her face turning red from anger as she felt something rubbing against her backside. Neither her or myself needed to see whose hand it was to know that it was Miroku that had began rubbing Sango's butt the moment she let her guard down. "YOSHIDA!!" She quickly grabbed her baton and smacked the perverted producer on the head. "DO YOU WANT ME TO ARREST YOU FOR SEXUAL HARRASSMENT?!"

Now nursing the lump that formed on his head, Miroku looked sheepishly at a furious Sango. "Only if you put me under house arrest…in particular your house." He managed a grin after that comment, only for it to disappear as soon as it formed when Sango began smacking Miroku with her baton in any region of his head that she could get at. "HENTAI!!"

After she was finally done beating Miroku until he had multiple lumps on his head, I decided now it would be a safe time to speak up. "So Sango, I'll be seeing you after work then." Sango had still be glaring daggers at Miroku until she heard my voice. She looked up at me and smiled. "Sure. Ja ne Kagome." With that she began walking off, heading to where the other police officers waited for her so that they could leave.

"Ja ne Sango!" I called out, before looking back at the man who was sitting on the ground, still nursing his swore head. "Miroku, you're lucky we're in front of a hospital. Because after what Sango did, I think that you'll be needing one."

Standing up, Miroku only smiled, though I could notice the pain in his expression from after Sango's beating. "Don't worry about me, Kagome. I think that time, Sango went easy on me." Strangely, I had to think that Miroku was right about that fact. By now he was so accustomed to getting beat by Sango for groping her butt all the time, that he usually recovered in no less than mere seconds after being pummelled to the ground. "You should really consider counselling for that problem of yours otherwise one day when Sango beats you, you won't be getting up."

Thinking about what I said, Miroku only smiled even more as he responded. "Well it'll be worth it."

Sighing in frustration, I began walking away. "This is why we can't trust you on public transportation." I continued to walk, not bothering to see whether he was following me or not, though I assumed he most likely was considering we both had to go back to where the crew were now packing everything away.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

As that reported ended, and they resumed showing their regular programs, I began walking away, now even more concerned with trying to blend in. _Damn it, now they have everyone looking out for me. Just great. And what the hell did those bastards mean that I was trying to attack them?! I should go back and kill that doctor for saying it – that'll show him. Actually, I won't. They would probably still be watching the place over since it was where I first showed up. That stupid doctor ain't worth me risking getting caught by the police._

I kept my gaze low, avoiding eye contact with anyone that passed me in the street. Unfortunately there was a lot of people walking about and brushing my shoulder every few seconds, considering there wasn't any school and those little brats had to be somewhere rather than just stay at home and sit on the couch, watching TV all day, while lying to their parents about the fact that they've done their homework when in fact they haven't even opened up the textbook yet.

It was tempting for me to yell at the next idiot that touched me, however if I did then not only would that cause everyone to look at me, but that would expose my fangs, and I was just sure that everyone that was bumping into me had seen that on the TV and know to look out for a guy with odd hair and eye colour, has fangs, claws and ears on top of their head. If it weren't for these clothes, I would have instantly stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Stupid doctors, calling the cops on me then bloody lying about what I did. Don't they fucking know when someone says "I ain't gonna hurt ya" it means that they ain't gonna hurt them. Last time I go there again…stupid bastards." I muttered in a low tone that only someone with my hearing would be capable of hearing it. And since no one here had my hearing, that meant just only I could hear it.

_This brings me to before now…what the hell am I supposed to do? _My nose scrunched up at that thought as I remembered the cursed stench of stale blood that caked my body. It had been annoying me for hours now, yet how was I meant to clean it off? It's not like I can just knock on any door and ask for someone to let me use their shower. After that news segment, the second anyone sees my ears they'll report me to the police. Actually, they probably would have done that anyway – or call animal control knowing the stupidity of some people.

Suddenly I froze in mid-step as I noticed the name on the street sign I was just passing. I stared at it for a moment, trying to think of where I heard of it before. Suddenly, a memory dug itself from the forgotten part of my mind, and instantly I remembered that there was a park near by, a park that I had been going to a lot while I was here. More importantly than that, there was a lake at that park. _Probably not exactly the most sanitary thing to do, but hell I had to get all this blood washed off me, and it's not like anyone ever goes in that lake. I just need to wait for nightfall then no one will see me bathe myself in that lake._

That sorted out another problem of mine, yet I still had to figure out what to do about everything else. Well, I guess that things take time to establish. So I just need to wait until those opportunities arrive, or until I can figure something out. Shouldn't be that hard, right?

Yeah, and pigs will fly too.

* * *

**AN: **And there's the second chapter too! So what d'ya think of it so far? Also, as I said in my story Getting In Touch With His Feminine Side, I won't be able to update for a long time with this story either. School, tests, rank in the state and placement of University at stake...blah blah blah, the whole thing there. So I hope that all this makes up for me not updating for a month.


End file.
